


二人花-血族和恶魔

by After_glow_413_8



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/After_glow_413_8/pseuds/After_glow_413_8
Summary: 血族仓和恶魔丸。有私设。





	1. Chapter 1

黑死病蔓延的时代，鸟嘴医生从来不在少数，纵使如此城镇依旧能随处可见尸体。

神圣的十字架在教堂上方沾了满是病毒的灰尘，上帝就仿佛消失了般，只是留他的信教徒们在混沌的世界里自生自灭。

——哈、这不是捕食的绝顶大好机会吗？

来自城郊古堡里的血族末裔饿了好几年肚子，说这话时，窗外明亮的阳光也没能阻止他的眉飞色舞。

要是他的兄长们没有出远门，听到这话一定会对他三令五申提高警惕：要知道，杂乱的治安可不止给了他们一族外出的机会——掩藏在暗处的生物从来都不止暗夜居民的存在，危险程度也远远超出了常人所能想象的范围。

但是在血族里尚且年幼的、呃…姑且称之为青年吧，这个叫做大仓的、兴奋的小青年，可就没有这么多顾虑了。

当下他只是实在耐不住折磨他太久空腹感，匆匆看了眼染上铅色的苍穹，便裹着黑色棉质长袍踢开了厚重的堡垒大门。

大约是时间来的太凑巧，门外正准备敲门的来访者被大门的动静吓得愣在原地。睁大的眼眶无辜的恰到好处，能够让人联想到森林里毫无杀伤力的食草小动物。

大仓也没料到事情如此顺利，面上难得露出了几秒的意外。但是到了嘴边的食物哪有不吃的道理，更何况——他耸了耸鼻子，仿佛山珍海味的香甜正从面前脏兮兮的家伙身上散发出，这可比之前吃过的味道好了太多了。

他大概忘记了每周查阅古堡内的藏书馆的作业了。

大仓远方皮肤白皙的兄长打了个喷嚏，忧心忡忡往来路看了一眼。

恶魔的气息比起人类香甜了百倍，前提只是嗅起来的话——安静呆在书架上的拓本里这样记录着，他们的血液对于血族来讲是禁忌之食，凡食用者都会浑身燥热，而缓解方法只有一种——

简而言之，也就是类似于人类在床上的助兴剂。

一向不知天高地厚的血族大个子当然不清楚这些，此时他胃里的空腹感已经更加凶狠的叫嚣起来。于是他眉毛一抬，浅棕色的瞳仁里便染上进食前的暗红色，紧接着，唇间的獠牙毫不掩饰的探出了头。

当然礼仪还是得做好，美食也需要好好享受——对食物讲究的血族小年轻舔了舔嘴角，压低的嗓音如同海妖的引诱。

“欢迎光临，我的…贵客，我想你也许需要进来歇息一下？”

“呃…”

丸山下意识拉了拉宽大的帽檐，刻意忽略掉古堡主人眼里的血光，面上有些僵硬的缩缩脖子，“是、是的。”

这个时候可不能暴露，要不然按照恶魔和血族的关系，只是讨一杯水喝都要打水漂了，丸山这么想着，舔了舔嘴唇干壳随着领路踏进室内。

—老天在上，如果他能清楚这座古堡住户的性格的话，他现在早就壮着胆子在古堡里晃荡了。

然而当下丸山也只是顶着一个能把他头顶的角遮住的大帽子，努力将属于恶魔的细尾藏在披风里朝着真皮沙发靠背挪了挪。

“劳驾，先生…可以给我一些水、…？”丸山话说到一半，眼前已经罩上了阴影，没办法他只能顿了顿音节，不自在的抬起头再接上话端，“我是说，一些水。你知道的，城镇里现在…。”

剩下的话语越来越小声，最终在不安的情绪下又被他咽回了腹中。原因当然是这个古堡里的主人，这个血族末裔——大概是已经饿肚子了的可怜人——他现在已经两掌撑在了丸山双肩两边的沙发上，垂下的刘海在脸上罩下阴影。

“水——？可以啊。”大仓用了上扬的音调，末了又从鼻子里哼出几声轻轻的笑，嘴角一咧明晃晃的尖牙都是狡猾的意思，“可是我饿了，你说怎么办。”

空气有短暂的凝滞。

这里不得不提一下，丸山作为恶魔来讲，性格也是偏向温顺一方的。

当然这不是说他没有隐藏的爪牙——兔子被逼急了都会咬人，更何况还是一向被人畏惧的非生物。

不过这样一个和平主义者恶魔能给贪吃的血族撞上，大仓也算是运气不错的了。

当下没被逼急丸山也只是为难的拽了拽披风，仰头瞅着血族特有的尖牙沉默了好半天。

在对方脸上已经露出不耐烦表情的时候，脾气好的恶魔终于一幅苦恼极了的模样耷拉下眼角：“我的血…不能喝的呀。”

大约是太久没有喝水，丸山没什么怒气的嗓音像是让喉咙发痒的砂糖，听到饿肚子的血族耳里就更像是待宰的羔羊。

早就快没耐心的血族末裔完全没把这个没什么气势的反对放在心上，不置可否的挑了挑单边眉毛便更加朝下逼近过去，在这个看上去似乎很好欺负的家伙反抗之前，率先扣住了他的肩膀。

仿佛做完了一件大事般，大仓宣告战果似的得意洋洋的贴上“人类”脆弱的脖颈，能勾起血族全部进食本能的香气结结实实的萦绕在了鼻尖，他忍不住深吸口气，对准大动脉张开嘴：“——闭嘴，谁管你的意见了。”

帽子随着仰头的动作落在沙发后方，没能听完对方的独断宣布进食的话语，丸山只觉脖子上全是冰凉的呼吸，肩上的力道让他不大舒服的皱起眉头，锐利刺入皮肉的触感紧接而至。

“唔——”

吞咽声时远时近，丸山听到自己压得极轻的急喘。血液流失间耳里响起恍惚的杂音，喉咙干涩的不适和被袭击的意外在体内变调，蜕成了请求被否决的不悦。

他眯起眼，张大嘴发出声低哑的叹息，单手贴上了古堡主人的后背，细长的恶魔尾总算从披风里探出了头——没关系，血族喝下恶魔的血会怎么样，他是清楚无比的。

现在需要的只是等待。

体温，心跳，以及逐渐明显的饱腹感。

等到大仓从味蕾炸开的美味中回过神时，他的身体已经热得似乎要燃烧起来。

不对劲，有哪里不对劲。

下腹仿佛被谁点起了一团火，体内冰凉的血液燥得快蒸发般。大仓甚至觉得它们就像锅里煮开咕嘟咕嘟的开水。

扑通、扑通。

沉寂已久的左胸口发出震动，加速的血液流动将常年压抑的身体本能尽数拽出。

他忍不住开始了喘息，浑身发软间，下身却精神抖擞的撑起西裤。

“你…你这家伙——”感觉自己被耍了，大仓气急了的拽住身下人脏兮兮的衣襟，却没想到本该没有反抗力道的家伙，此时安静望向他的眼睛正闪着光。

“我告诉过你不能喝的呀。”

还是没什么力度的嗓音，软软的似乎真的苦恼极了般，然而这个没什么气势的年轻人下一秒已经轻而易举的将大仓反按在了沙发里。

窗帘缝隙间透进来的残阳让一向任性的血族末裔感到了不安，他皱起眉努力聚焦视线，恍惚间总算看清了身上那家伙乱糟糟卷毛里的一对角。

是恶魔。

大仓吸了口气，却也只能眼睁睁盯着跨在自己身上的恶魔特别随意的蹭了一下脖子上的暗红。紧接着，他的下身便隔着裤料被抹上了鲜血，威胁似的力道握着他的器官慢慢收紧。

“现在——可以给我水喝了吧？”

真是…不妙了啊。


	2. Bloody

残阳在积雪的山尖褪色，屋内燃起的烛火在木质家具上投下光影。模糊而压抑的喘息间，室内的清水在地面反射着火光——这是来自恶魔故意为之的结果，而这些对于城镇普通居民来讲尤为珍贵清澈饮用水，更多的却是被他用在了建筑物主人的身上。

“我的血好喝吗——？”

脖颈咬痕渗出的血液已经干涸，淡淡的血腥味还在古堡大厅里残留着。问这句话时，一向好脾气的恶魔已经缓解了他那持续太长时间干渴。

喉咙有了滋润，他的嗓音更加倾向于了蜂蜜的质感。漫不经心挑着的嘴角难得显露出了族类所应有的恶劣，颊上的酒窝像是盛满了烈酒，危险而甜美。

而被询问者——这个往常在外人前总是高傲而信心满满的血族年轻人——大仓此时正衣衫不整的被丸山按在墙面上。贵族讲究而做工繁琐的衣服已经被染得湿润，他却不知道到底是因为汗液还是清水。

——等等，我会出汗的吗？

大仓喘息着，烧得混沌的大脑里甚至忘记了自己引以为傲的血族身份。除了一开始的威胁便再也没被触碰的下身正贴着胯下湿润的布料，胀得隐约发疼却无处缓解。

而似乎是不满于他的沉默，丸山撇了撇嘴，细长的恶魔尾悄声无息卷上大仓双腕，灵活的尾巴像是光滑的绳索般，不轻不重收紧锁住了血族活动范围。紧接着，被刻意咬开的指尖将更多甜美的液体抹在了这个坠进陷阱的小年轻嘴角。

“那再来点？”

恶魔压低的音线像是奏响的大提琴，嘴角蔓延开的香气钻进大仓的鼻间，勾起更多品尝禁忌美食的冲动。他忍不住皱起眉，喉咙里发出声低哑的抗拒：“拿开…”

然而这句话的语气却没什么说服力——血族好看的末裔额前刘海染得湿润的垂下，更多的水珠早已经滑下脸颊，烛光下沾了血的嘴唇色泽艳丽而微微张开着，冰凉的吐息卷上丸山指节，浑浊的兽类竖瞳里烧出的红光被类似本能的情绪包裹，透出的讯息除了强撑凶狠的恐吓便是对食物的渴求。

丸山有些意外的抬了抬眉毛，视网膜里映下的神色宛如一只冰凉的手，抓住了他的心脏慢慢收紧。喉咙干涩了下来，吞咽声在血族喘气间极其明显，丸山抿深了酒窝，鼻腔呼吸般发出了声介于感兴趣和夸赞耐力之间的情绪。

让恶魔乖乖听话几率，往往都像让吸血鬼乖乖吃素那么微乎极微——当然，这也只是个比喻，却也是年轻血族所不了解的真理。

如果有常常和丸山打交道的人在现场的话，看到现在这个场面一定会摇头了——要知道，即使是好说话的恶魔，骨子里的天性也是存在的。例如那些偶尔的施虐欲望、例如那些故意为之的恶劣。

恶魔一向是遵从自己身体本能的，在该享受的事情前从不委屈自己。当然的，进食前对美餐恶作剧的逗弄也是必不可少的。

“本来只是打算搬回一局的。”

丸山故意小声嘀咕了一句，刚好是能让大仓听到的音量。说这句话时他正目不转睛盯着大仓湿淋淋的面庞。

“不过你现在似乎更需要帮助，比如这样——”

大仓混沌的大脑不着边际的想起了古堡地下室里年代久远的红酒、香醇又透彻。他曾经好奇偷喝过，然而适宜人类口味的酒水对血族来讲却是难以入口的——多么遗憾。

而现在，丸山突然塞进他嘴里的手指让他再一次尝到了让体内细胞兴奋的味道。

舌面被指腹摩挲，瘙痒和甘美窜上大脑，大仓瞪大了眼，獠牙却不受控制的显露出来，他张开嘴，唾液分泌间甚至无意识叼住了丸山手指。

然后他听见一声轻笑，眼前晃动的恶魔角都是让他火大的余韵，气愤和羞恼间，年轻气盛的小血族甚至没注意到被解开的衣扣。

直到胯下突然覆上的体温。

在古堡里成长得太顺利的古堡小先生总算回过神，他被突然的袭击吓得心有余悸的抖了抖，含着手指便瞪大眼看过去，细长的瞳仁反射着不安的火光，生怕恶魔的故技重施。

然而早就抬头的器官却没法说谎，小先生那裆下的玩意儿甚至鼓动了两下，液体蒸发出微凉也对体内升腾的热度没有丝毫缓解。他左胸里荒废太久的心脏，第一次运作就已经快得要突破临界。

布料摩挲声。

大仓敢打赌，被他瞪着的恶魔一定曲解了眼神的含义——因为他得到了一个灿烂的笑容，下身的动作更是故意的慢条斯理。

舌尖被指头夹住拉扯，喷洒在面庞的湿热像是蛰伏已久总算踏出黑暗的猛兽，耐心又狡猾的恶魔甚至哼起了不成调的古老曲调，手指一挑便解下了大仓的裤头。

——“别急、别急——小吸血鬼…我知道你是要说你喜欢疼痛。”

恶魔的尾巴尖挠到了大仓的手背。

耳鸣间敲到鼓膜的嗓音都用的是故意的称呼，高傲的小血族忍不住皱起了眉，然而酝酿的反击还没从嘴里发出，抽出手指已经宣告了喂食的结束，徒留咬合牙关的一声清脆响在安静的室内。

又是让人火大的笑声，牙齿碰撞后大仓舌根都有些发麻，先前从味蕾传进神经的血液似乎又发了酵，他忍不住甩甩头，却是更加目眩的发出了声低喘。

衣物撕扯声传出，早已湿透的上衣被轻而易举的破坏成了布料丢弃在地。胸口指腹抚出的酥麻像是过电般，本没有作用的两个颗粒被恶劣的搓揉到了挺立，暴露在冰凉的空气中随胸口起伏。

这是大仓从被赋予永恒的生命到现在，第一次体会到的滋味。

太舒服了，却又舒服得不够。

精神上也是，身体的各个的器官也是。

胯下的触碰和先前威胁的力道截然不同，指腹贴在顶端细细轻轻的摩擦带着技巧，甚至让初尝人事的血族小少爷急喘着发起了抖。

分明该慌乱的，大仓这样想着，可是燥热的温度却占据了他的思绪，腕部那该死的尾巴让挣扎的动作受限，他只能腰部悄悄配合着，手足无措的发出两声鼻音，靠着墙眼巴巴让身体兴奋度继续上升。

当然，动作是逃不了恶魔视线的。

目的达成了的丸山甚至笑弯了眼睛，他又套弄了两把冰凉且涨大的器官，指尖沾满了液体打出个没什么声音的响指，空手手腕一翻便露出个反光的银质小刀。

“别急呀——疼痛还没来呢？”

先不谈刀具到底是吓唬还是真要使用，至少银器对血族还是很有威胁力的，昏暗照明下丸山看见血族那细长的瞳仁明显的有了瑟缩。

“住、住手…你会后悔的、该死的恶魔——”

大约是被吓极了，处于劣势的暗夜种族的声线里全是颤音，拖长的咒骂比起愤怒更像是底气不足的强撑。

而和表现相反的——丸山咧开了嘴，目光慢慢往下——古堡小少爷早已涨大的物件，已经在刀背快要贴上时滴下了前液。

丸山故意从鼻子里呼出低低的疑问，凑近冰凉的面颊的同时刀背贴上白皙的腹部划出道淡红的弧线。

随着血族接近惊呼的闷哼当伴奏，玩心大起的恶魔用早就沾湿的手指摸到了小少爷腰后：“这就兴奋了？”

如果这位被询问的血族末裔大脑里还有一点点的清醒，那他一定能想到身体反应大多数的缘由都是他贪吃吞下的恶魔血液。

当然，也只是如果。

银质器具在下腹划开烧灼的温度，留下火燎般的残留触觉霸占途径的敏感皮肤。皮层下肌肉收缩绷紧，恶魔血液里的兴奋因子在大仓体内横冲直撞，身体所有感官都放大到了极致，太阳穴突突跳间，他那本应该恐惧到极点事物也变为了助长燥热的辅料。

而随脑里问句余音刺入后方的手指更是直接断掉了这个可怜血族的理智。

当下这个在自己住所失手的小年轻也只能扬起了头，本来的咒骂和反驳在喉结颤抖着，出声时已经变成了介于吃痛和享受的音节。

“拿、…快拿开，可恶——”

似乎先前已经提过——恶魔一向注重享受，特别是到了嘴边的美食。

要知道，现在被推回沙发的、这个鼻音绵长的家伙可还是自己的对立种族。

丸山抿了抿嘴藏住加重的呼吸，即将征服对手的兴奋感以及被鲜红瞳仁激出的莫名加快的心跳让他兴奋得头皮发麻。

傲气已几乎被情欲覆盖的血族小先生长长的双腿正跪在柔软的坐垫上，他脸颊在沙发靠背上蹭出个柔软的形状，像极了城镇里才出炉的面包。连后背肩胛都是好看的弧线，烛光下宛如是一双小小的黑色翅膀。

大约是因为双手被尾巴卷着固定在后腰太不舒适，又或者是对未知触感的恐惧太过于鲜明，大仓本已微微颤抖的身体在刀背刮过脊柱间的更是抖动得厉害，连带甬道的收缩都像要把恶魔作乱的手指留住般的激烈。

断断续续的哼声间，望向丸山的的视线比起凶狠的肉食动物，更像是野生动物清晨染上露水的绒毛。

而吸附上手指的紧致更是前所未有的凉——即使心跳被禁忌之食激起，血族自身的体温也是没法变化的。

正是如此才又有更多的吸引力。

恶魔血液能让血族上瘾，但是凡事也有两面性。在血族体内逐个增加手指勾弄间，水声和身下急促又绵软的低音像是幼年野兽还未锋利的爪子，溜进了丸山胸腔挠得他心里发痒。只是想象了一下进去的情景他的喉咙都燥得不行。

——说不定血族的身体也是让恶魔上瘾的存在了。

这么想着，下身已经忍耐到撑起裤裆的恶魔难得松开了对大仓手腕的禁锢，手腕一旋便骤然结束掉了对内里的逗弄摸索。

只见他尾巴在空中慢慢晃了晃，在大仓还未回神时刀尖蹭上他的尾椎，下身毫不客气对准被刺激得收缩的入口一挺，蓄势待发的粗壮便彻底埋进了丸山早已肖想的甬道。

早已被折腾得狼狈又湿润的血族小少爷听到了身后一声低哑的叹音，巨大的物件似乎贴着内壁又涨大了几分。他只来及抓住沙发睁大了眼，一声拔高音节发出了开端便已经被接踵而来的进攻击碎成促音。

如果刚才对于大仓来讲、心跳是快突破临界，那现在大概已经变成了是快要抽空所有的理智。

强行挤进体内的凶器把他本不是用做这方面的肠道撑大到了极致，炙热得像是要把大仓的肉体包括灵魂从内到外点燃，而冲撞的力道更是快将他顶进了沙发里。

没办法保持清醒，本该声线低沉的血族，此时就连凭着毅力说出的威胁也没半点能叫恶魔恐惧的作用：“你…你迟早会后悔的，你这该死、—唔…！要、要破了——”

后半句粗话在甬道深处被顶出陌生酸胀时变成接近抽噎的喘息，大仓惊恐的张大了嘴，近乎黏着的甜美鼻音争先恐后溜出。

刘海在晃动，大厅也在旋转，钻进耳朵的水声像是被蒙上了一层透明的膜，眼前厚重的窗帘被烛光打下晦暗的光影，又在身后的撞击下抖动。从侧腰划到下腹的银器距离大仓的肿胀只有咫尺的距离，戳弄的力道正好是不会划开皮肤的轻重，却也把他吓得够呛。

被之前的恐吓留下了阴影的血族末裔匆忙朝着身后看了眼，昏暗的橘光下，舒服得已经半眯起眼的恶魔正对他咧出盛满烈酒的酒窝，与此同时他的根部也被刀尖贴上了银质特有的烧灼。

太恶劣了。

大仓背肌绷紧瑟缩着，勉强把更多的呻吟压回胸腔，姿势近乎乖顺的趴伏在了沙发上。

但是也太热了。

身体里也是，器官上也是，窜上大脑的陌生温度让大仓想到了人类熨帖衣物时蒸腾的高温，而下意识收缩括约肌时刮过内壁的柱身青筋则更像是烙铁的火红色泽。

已经说不出凶狠的言语，大仓被小刀刮弄下身的感触弄得倒抽着气，已经开始发抖的器官顶端却溢出了更多的粘液濡湿沙发精致的布料。

大仓喉咙发紧间，甚至觉得灵魂都快被撞出身体。已经发紧的喉咙里飘出的呼吸都带上了不稳的音节。

热，真的太热了。

比喝下的血液还要热上万倍，就连海里冰凉的巨浪也没办法冲刷走体内这股热度。

更何况身后恶魔的撞击还故意变换着节奏，柱身在内里划着圈，或轻或重的找准了他的弱点反复顶弄出更多燥热。

已经丢盔弃甲的古堡主人感觉大脑似乎快融化成了没有思考功能的浆糊，所有理智都被各种的刺激赶到了九霄云外，徒留刺激浑身神经的兴奋感愈发明显。

——快要不行了。

大仓喉咙里漏出了声急促低吟，像极了叶尖滴落的露珠。在内里深处的柔软被近乎灼烧的炙热再次光临时，忍耐到了极限的血族小少爷彻底绷紧了他那颤抖的好看的双腿，下腹一缩将冰凉的白浊射在了刀面和沙发上。

然而尝到顶级美食的恶魔可还没满足。

已经近乎脱力的小少爷紧接着便被抱着腿翻了个身——当然，埋在甬道的凶器未拔出分毫。

本来让丸山凉得发抖的内里似乎已经被操弄得染上了属于他的温度，有了这个认知，这位食欲大开的进攻者更是随着内里加剧的吸附精神抖擞。

他看见了火光下的獠牙，这是先前埋进他脖颈的尖锐。而现在，本来独断又自信的天敌已经湿了眼眶，兽类的鲜红竖瞳在水光间就像是好看又美味的佳酿。

精神和肉体的双重满足让这个快要餍足的恶魔笑得露出了上牙龈。

于是丸山总算收起了他那等同于战利品的银器。他深吸口气，按着大仓的腰，下身不顾甬道收缩的再度挤开早已柔软的内里，整根埋回那片湿凉之地。

“嘿，你知道吗——”

恶魔身后的尾巴悄悄绕到了面前，丸山语气不稳的呼出了声轻轻的笑，随手沾了沙发上的白浊抹到尾巴尖端，灵活的卷住了血族本已开始软下的顶端。

“人类在射过一次之后要是这样的话…会舒服得快死掉哦？”

丸山说着，自己忍不住笑眯起了眼，他甚至心情颇好的俯身啄了啄血族特有的尖牙，两手与想要反抗的小血族十指相扣的按回沙发。

——“所以…小吸血鬼也试试？”

无视了大仓慌乱的摇头，恶魔细长的尾巴不留情面的欺负起了血族末裔那早已泥泞不堪的顶端，又在微凉的内里再度吸附上他器官时毫不客气的开始了最后的冲刺。

烛光，喘息，湿润，火热和冰凉。

这似乎要上瘾了。

丸山想着，在欲望燃到顶峰时朝着最深用力一撞，像是宣告主权般的，在更多液体溅上他尾巴的同时，将自己的体液也全部留在了已经虚脱的血族体内。

“来日方长呀，小吸血鬼♪”

END


End file.
